New life
by Tilulation
Summary: Chandler is moving to NY and starting a new life.. C&M AU. Enjoy!
1. New life

Okay.. This is my first fanfic and it'll be really hard for me to write it couse I don't think my English is good, so if my writing is sometimes not right, Im sorry!! All you need to know about this fanfic is that thanksgiving dinner 88 never happened so Monica and Chandler met only once when Monica was fat. Rachel wasnt there. He never called her fat btw.. I don't want him to be the bad guy here!! lol. For Mimi.  
  
"New life".  
  
He was 24 years old. Not that stupid kid he was 4 years ago. He was independent. A man. He just got to the city. Not knowing anyone.  
  
He needed to find an apartment and a job. He had some cash but it wasn't much. He tried to come up with people he knew who lived in the city that could help him find a place to work and the only person that he could think about was Ross Geller. His college roommate.  
  
He missed Ross. He missed his friends, not that there were many of them. As he thought about his friends he fell asleep. He was really tired and he needed to do a lot of things the next morning.  
  
When he woke up, he got in to the shower and got dressed. When he got out of his hotel, he bought today's paper to check some adds for apartments and places to work at. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to do with his life.  
  
"Do I wanna be a data processor for the rest of my life?! What the hell is data processor anyway?"  
  
The apartment hunting didn't go well. All the places he saw where too expensive and he almost had no money in the bank. "Maybe Im just not ready for the real life yet. I don't have a place to stay, I'm out of money and don't know anyone here."  
  
Again, with his thoughts, he fell asleep. If he wont find a job and a place to stay, tomorrow, he'll leave New York.  
  
The next morning, he got an interview with the data processing company. Maybe he WAS ready for the real life after all. But he didn't want to expect nothing yet.  
  
The man who interviewed him was a middle age man called Dugg. He was kinda wired. He always laughed at his own jokes when they weren't funny and Chandler didn't know if he should laugh or cry.  
  
The only thing he knew was that if he's not getting that job, he's going back to his mother's house and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
The wiredst thing that Dugg did was when the interview was over, Chandler and Dugg shock hands and when Chandler was about to leave, Dugg smacked his butt. Chandler was shocked when Dugg did that. "That guy is a freak!!" Chandler almost said out load.  
  
The entire way home chandler tried to think of a reason for Dugg's behavior and the only thing he came up with was that Dugg loved him and was excited having him to his office. He wished that was it.  
  
He had the whole day to check some apartments he was interested in.  
  
After a lot of walking and talking to people, he finally found THE – place! It was 2 bedroom's apartment in the village. Near by there was a coffee place he thought he might check out sometime.  
  
"I can't believe it! I found the perfect place!! The only problem is how am I going to pay for it.. Now that's a tricky one.. Maybe a roommate will do.." he thought to himself with a big grin on his face.  
  
While he was looking at the apartment an old man came in. "Hey, I'm Chandler. I'm moving in here." He said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"What did I do to you?!" the old, funny looking man said back at Chandler who couldn't understand what did the man wanted from him.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"What did I do to you that you're making so much noise? I can't hear my monkey sing when you're making all that noise!!"  
  
"First of all, I'm here alone, just came in 5 minuets ago and I didn't do anything that can be load. Secondly, I still don't live here but you can't raise pets inside the building!!" Chandler almost yelled.  
  
The man just stood there, looking at Chandler without any words in his mouth.  
  
Chandler got a little scared but then the building manager came in.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing! I just came to say hello to.. Hmm.. What's your name?"  
  
"Chandler"  
  
"Nice to meet you Chandler. Well I must go to my clarinet lesson! I'll see you later!" the man walked out of Chandler's apartment.  
  
"What was that all about?!" the manager asked Chandler.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that this guy is a freak!!"  
  
"Yeah, he's kinda wired but he's harmless. Don't worry about him."  
  
The next day Chandler got a phone call from Dugg's office. He's going to be a data processor! He got the job!  
  
After the phone call from Dugg's office he called his mom.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey mom, its Chandler"  
  
"Well hello dear, how are you? How's the life in the big apple?"  
  
"Its great, mom. Got myself a job and an apartment. I think it's going somewhere." Chandler said proudly.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Chandler!.. Ohh honey, I need to go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you!" she hung up the phone, not waiting for him to say goodbye.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you too mom!! Hope we can do it again sometime!!" he said almost screaming at the closed phone.  
  
No. He's not going to be mad today because of his selfish mom. He wanted to get out.  
  
He got into the shower and stayed there for a while. It was the first time he was showering in his new place.  
  
After his long shower he got dressed and was ready to get some fresh air. He opened the door and got out of his apartment. When he locked the door, he heard someone coming up the stairs..  
  
# please review! Its my first fanfic so pls?!... I started to write this 2 years ago and I want to know if I should continue! 10x! 


	2. Where do I know u from?

AN: I have a review!!2 actually! Im so happy, u cant believe it!! lol Anyway, this next chapter is for the 2 people who reviewd! Hello! lol.. Im happy.. so happy... :)

He turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She had a long black hair, a face of an angel and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember where from. He wished he could.  
  
"Hey." She said, smiling at her new neighbor.  
  
"hama.. I'm.. I'm sorry." He said embarrassed. "Hey."  
  
"Its okay." She smiled once more. "So you must be our new neighbor."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am. Nice meeting you. I'm Cha.."  
  
"You there?! Come in already!! I need you in here!" a scream came out of apartment 20.  
  
"ohh im sorry, I think Ill better get inside. Hope we can talk again sometime." The beautiful woman said to Chandler.  
  
"Yeah, I would love it." For the first time he smiled at her too.  
  
She got inside her apartment and he just stayed there for another minute, thinking about how georges that woman was. Wait a minute.. She never said what her name was, he thought to himself.  
  
Monica got inside her apartment, thinking about her new, cute neighbor. God, he was so familiar to her but she couldn't remember where she knew him from.  
  
He never got the chance to tell her his name and neither did she.  
  
Later that night, Chandler got back to his apartment, wishing he'd get to talk to his new neighbor again soon, but without any luck. He got inside his place and went to his room. He was tired and needed to get some sleep for tomorrow morning, his first day at work.  
  
He changed to his p.js and lied down on his bed. When he closed his eyes, all he could see or think about was the woman next door. The thing that really maid him crazy was that she never told him her name.  
  
A week later...  
  
Monica set on her couch, holding the newspaper whithout actually reading it. She still couldn't stop thinking about her new neighbor.  
  
"Monica? Sweetie? You here? Hellooo?" Rachel said.  
  
"Ohh Rach.. Hey."  
  
"What's going on with you? You're acting like you're not here all week. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I was just thinking." Monica said, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Okay." She said, not believing her. "Say, wanna get something to drink with Ross and phoebe at Central Perk?"  
  
"Sure, I need to get out of this place. Ill go take a shower and we'll go then, that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Take your time."  
  
20 minutes passed since Monica got into the shower, and Rachel sat on the couch, bored. Nothing interisting was on T.V.  
  
"Hey Mon, Im gonna go now so we'll meet u there, kay?"  
  
"Kay, no problem" monica answerd her from the shower.  
  
Rachel got up from the couch and walked to the door..

His first week at work went really well. The people there were really nice and so was Dugg, but it was still fun coming home after a long day at work.  
  
He got into his apartment and put the keys on the table, sat on his couch and watched some TV. He had nothing to do at nights, after work. He didn't know anyone except of his work friends but they were all married or just, really boring.  
  
"I have to meet some people, and soon!".  
  
He remembered that there was a coffee place near by that he never went too. "Why the hell not? Its not like I've something better to do." he got dressed and got out of his place.  
  
When he was about the lock the door, he heard the door behind him close. "Oh my god! Please let it be her! Let it be her!" he prayed quietly.

he turned around and saw other woman. She was pretty as well, but not like the woman he talked to.  
  
"Hey. I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you!" she said happily.  
  
"Hey. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Chandler. I moved in here a week ago."  
  
"And, you like it here in the building?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do, though the man that lives in the apartment under me is crazy! He told me I'm making too much noise and that he can't hear his monkey sing." He said making them both laugh.  
  
"Yeah. I know him. He lived under out apartment but then he moved to another one because we also did 'too much noise'". She said, still laughing. "Anyway, I need to get going. It's been fun talking to you Chandler."  
  
"It's been nice talking to you too." He said, smiling at her.  
  
When she walked away, he looked at the closed door in front of him. God he wished Rachel's roommate was the one that needed to leave the apartment.  
  
After a few moments, he walked away to "Central Perk"...

# and that's it for now! Pls review and make me happy! I need the cheer..! If u have complaints, Ill be happy to hear them, though if its about my English so sorry, Im doing the best I can! :)


	3. Old friend

What a day... this is for Rivka, I hope ull get though it.

Hmm... I have nothing to say, except that I finally told my dad about my tattoo, and that Im happy! Woohoo!!! :) pls R&R, even about bad things.. but try not to.... lol

Chapter 3: Old friend.

Chandler walked down the stairs and went to the coffee place that was on his street, called "Central Perk". He thought about Rachel and how nice she is, at least that's what he saw a few minutes ago.

As he walked into the coffee place, he looked around and when he looked thoared the orange couch, he spotted someone familiar.

Rachel sat on the orange couch, where she and her friends sat most of the time. It was kinda wired that everytime they came in there, it was free and ready for them...

"Hey again", Chandler said to Rachel, as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Chandler" she said with a smile, giving him a sign to sit with her on the couch. They both set silently, not knowing what to say to each other until Chandler finally broke the silence and asked Rachel if she's waiting for someone.

"actually yeah" she answerd, "My boyfriend and two of my friends are coming, We always meet here and hang out".

"That looks like a nice place, it has a 'family' kind of thing going on" he said while looking around him.

"yeah it dose. We hang out here a lot. A LOT!", She said making him chuckle. "oh, here they are" she said standing up. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Chandler, he's our new neighbor". She said to Ross and Pheobe.

Chandler stood up and smiled to the people Rachel was intredusing him to, first he said hey to the blonde woman and after that he aproched to the man.

As he looked up he saw his old friend. Ross.

"OH MY GOD!!!" they both said at the same time.

"Chandler dude!!! I cant believe that's you! it really is you! how long has it been? 3 years?!" Ross said happily as he hugged his old roommate and friend.

"Yeah I think so!" Chandler answerd him. "How are you? still into dianazors and stuff?"

Ross felt a bit embaressed and nodded with a smile, causing Rachel and Phoebe to laugh. "Yeah, I work in a muziom".

"That's great man! Its good to know you're doing something you love so much for a living". He said and thought about his boring job.

Chandler was really happy to hear that Ross was doing good, and he wonderd if they will have the chance to spend time together, now that they both living in the city.

"Where do you two know each other from?" Phoebe asked as they all set down on the couch.

"Chandler was my College roommate and my best friend!" Ross said, still smiling.

"Yeah, we had some good times together." Chandler thought to himself. "you remember our band?". Their band, if you can call it that. Just the thought about it made them both laugh.

"How can I forget? I think that's the reason why we didn't get laid while we were in college". Ross answerd.

"So whats the reason now?!" Chandler asked with a serious face and then smiled, making them all laugh.

"I don't know what about you but I have the most beautiful woman with me so Im set!" Ross told him, as he hugged his girlfriend Rachel who set next to him. They were inlove. Everyone could see it. even people who didn't know them.

"So tell me Chandler, what you've been up too?" Ross asked curiosly.

"Well" Chandler started to talk, "I moved to NY two weeks ago or less, I lived in a motel for a few days until I found this great place which is aperantly right across the hall from your girlfriend".

"So that's why you set here together. And I thought you were a guy hitting on here".

"No no, we actually met a few minutes ago in the hallway" Chandler explaind, Anyway, I moved here and I found a job and.. that's it I think." He finished.

"Ohh that's great! So now we can see each other again." Ross said happily making Chandler to smile and nod.

"Ohh you should meet Monica! you remember right? My sister? you met her at thanksgiving at my house!"

Chandler thought and rememberd who Ross was talking about. Monica, Ross's little sister, though it didn't seem that way.

She was so fat it lookd like she ate a family. A big one.

"Yeah, sure.. we can do it sometime." He said quitly.

"Where is monica anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Ross asked Rachel, who had no idea why her roommate didn't show up yet.

"I don't know. She said that she'll finish her shower and come here when she's done." They stopped talking about the subject quicly and got back to Chandler.

"So Chandler, you said that you're single right now, right?" Rachel asked him with a grin.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my desition!" he joked.

"So maybe you'll let us fix you up with someone? Maybe..... Monica?" As Rachel finished her sentence Ross lookd at her, with an angry face.

"Good god Ross! Its not like she's eleven or something!" She said to him, which made him to close his mouth and relax on the couch again.

Chandler didn't want to be fixed with her. She was so fat he didn't even know how he could, well, do.. it... "No thanks Rachel, Im good now. I have a lot on my mind right now and.. well, now is not a good time" he lied to them.

"Okay then, but when you're ready just let us know and.." Rachel was cut off by a man who aproched Chandler. "Bing?"

"He.. hey Dugg, what are you doing here?" Chandler was surperised to see his boss standing in front of him.

"I finished work and wanted some coffee so I came here! What are you doing here Bing?"

Bing hu? As Dugg said that name Rachel and Phoebe looked at one another and smiled to the sound of the name. Ross glared at them with a face that said 'don't ask..'

"Im sitting here with some friends. Dugg this is Ross, Rachel and Phoebe, Everybody, this is Dugg." They all said hey and Dugg did the same.

"Bing, why wont you sit with me for a minute? I need to talk to you about something" Dugg asked while walking to the tables that were behind the couch.

They set there and talked. in the meantime the other three talked.

"I think he lied to us when you asked him if he wanted to date Monica" Phoebe said to them. "It's a strong feeling I have!" she tried to convince them.

"What are you talking about Phoebe? Why would he lie to us about it?" Rachel asked her, as she set stright, looking at her funky friend.

"I don't know, I think he doesn't want to tell us why."

As they were arguing about it, Chandler and Dugg stood up, and Chandler aproched them.

"Im sorry guys but I gotta go, I'll see you later" he said not waiting for them to say something. As he walked, Dugg smacked his butt as he did everyday ever since they met and they walked out of the coffee place.

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe looked at the closed door with shock.

"Oh my god! Did you know about this?!" Rachel asked Ross and he shock his head.

"No!!! Well, I know his father is gay but I didn't know that he is too!!"

"And you didn't believe me.. I was so right!! I told you something was wrong with him. Well, not that I think being gay is wrong" She tried to explain them, though they werent listening to her, "Couse I don't! I even got married to a friend of mine which is gay". That made them look at her, now shocked about the new news that their friend just told them.

"You were married?!" Ross asked her, shockd.

"So much u don't know" Phoebe said drifting away to her own world.

After a few minutes of talking about Chandler, Ross wondered where his sister is.

"I think somethings wrong with Monica." He said, "She's over 30 minutes late, and Monica is NEVER late."

"You're right.." Rachel told him and got up. "I'll go check on her, see if she's alright". Ross and Phoebe nodded as Rachel walked out of Central Perk.

As she opened the door, there was silence in the apartment. Rachel walked thoward the bathroom. Nothing.

"Monica?" She said, putting her ear on the door, trying to see if she's there.

She saw that Monica's rood was open so she knew she wasn't there.

"Mon?" This time she shouted. No one answerd.

Rachel decided to open the door.

Whan she got inside the bathroom she saw Monica in the bath, not moving...

T

B

C

I had to rewrite it couse it had a lot of mistakes, and prob still have a lot... lol

Review it pls.. I need it so I would know this story dosent sucks, though the chances r that it is.

:) hope u had fun! 


End file.
